


Una doble vida y una identidad desconocida

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Quién se lo podía imaginar? Yo... yo sólo trate de investigar el pasado de mis padres y terminé enterándome que no soy quien creía ser...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Prefacio

HACE 16 AÑOS..........

La Tierra se encuentra nuevamente en peligro pues los chitauri al mando de Loki, el gran dios de la mentira, trataban de apoderarse del planeta y la ciudad de Nueva York se encuentra en la zona cero… de nuevo

¡¡¡PERO TRANQUILOS!!!! ¡¡¡NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER!!! Los vengadores están aquí para salvarnos…. Pero…. ¿¿¿Alguien alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar en lo que ellos sacrifican??? Si… es decir todo aquello que dejan atrás por salvarnos…. ¿¿¿Amigos, familia, sus propias vidas??? Bueno pues esta historia habla de eso… continuemos…

El Capitán América se encontraba en tierra peleando codo a codo con Thor, los superaban en número sin embargo ellos se esmeraban, él en particular tenía un motivo muy grande para querer vencer, en el momento en que atapaba su escudo en aires su corazón se heló por completo, en ese justo momento observo como Iron man era derribado y caía de manera escandalosa directo al asfalto, al estar en el suelo, los invasores le atacaron con todo impidiéndole levantarse, el rubio al verle de esa manera totalmente indefensa corrió en su auxilio bajando su guardia, cosa que los Chitauri aprovecharon para herirle y derribarlo también. Ambos lograron reponerse gracias a la ayuda de su equipo, sin embargo sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, no podrían seguir adelante por mucho, estaban demasiado débiles….

-C...c-como lograron derribarte Stark?- dijo el de ojos azules acercándose al otro mientras se tomaba el abdomen con fuerza pues estaba herido

-Yo…. yo…. Salve a un bebé de ser aplastado…. y.. yyy baje la guardia- susurro quitándose el casco para poder hablar mejor- yo…. ¡¡¡Es que... podría haber sido él!!!- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Shhh…. Tranquilo amor- dijo abrazándole con fuerza- él está a salvo muy lejos de aquí y ahora solo hay que ganar para reunirnos con él…

-¿¿¿Crees que lo logremos???

-Tenemos que hacerlo- afirmo robándole un beso a su marido y preparándose para continuar

********

La feroz batalla continuó y los vengadores caían uno a uno ante sus numerosos enemigos mientras el hombre de hierro trataba de un misil nuclear a toda costa de la ciudad. En ese momento por su mente tan solo tenía presentes a dos personas, su amado Steve Rogers y un pequeño de menos de un año con unos hermosos ojos color cielo y mirada resplandeciente, lo demás parecía no existir…

-Tienes que volver, ¿¿entendido??……..- escucho la voz mortecina y cansada del súper soldado a través de su audífono

-Te veré en la cima de la torre cuando todo acabe, Rogers- contesto controlando su voz y conteniendo lágrimas mientras a toda velocidad atravesaba el portal

-Te amo- susurro el otro sin embargo la comunicación se cortó y el moreno ya no lo escucho

Siguió adelante hasta que el traje no pudo más y sus energías se agotaron, comenzó a caer velozmente mientras observaba como las naves chitauris eran destruidas por el misil, sonrió tranquilamente, aliviado mientras cerraba los ojos, aquellos dos hombres seguían en su mente

-Te amo, Steve- susurro antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconciencia

Desde el suelo, literalmente Rogers observaba como el multimillonario caía a toda velocidad mientras el portal era cerrado por la Viuda negra, sonrió al saber que habían vencido pero se quejó sonoramente al ser consciente de nuevo del enorme dolor en su abdomen, estaba mortalmente herido y no podía siquiera estar de pie…

-Lo logramos, Tony- susurro dando su último aliento, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajó por completo, en ese mismo instante el corazón de ambos superhéroes se detuvo para siempre……


	2. Capítulo Uno

Peter Parker se encontraba en la escuela, era un día normal como cualquier otro para él, o bueno eso aparentaba, hacía unas semanas algo muy extraño le había sucedido, pues durante una excursión una araña lo mordió y ahora el experimentaba cambios raros en su cuerpo, y si a eso le sumaban la reciente muerte de su tío Ben Parker, pues las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que me sucede, como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y cambiar lo sucedido- pensaba el ojiazul mientras salía de su salón.

Todo estaba de locos, y es que esa cosa del hombre araña se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero pensándolo bien últimamente todo en la vida de este joven estaba fuera de sus manos….

-Sé que me han estado ocultado algo- pensó- no importa lo que sea, tengo que descubrirlo, tengo que saber más acerca de mis padres…

Al llegar a casa, la tía May lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, era como si nada hubiera pasado, o por lo menos eso intentaba aparentar, era como si realmente no faltar nadie en aquella pequeña familia

-¡¡¡Peter, querido!!!- le abrazo- me alegro que estés de vuelta, estoy haciendo albondigón, así que aun tardaremos un rato en comer

-Está bien, tía no hay problema- contesto subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y una vez en su habitación se dispuso a hacer sus tareas, sin embargo un sentimiento de aprehensión se apodero de él y se quedó mirando fijamente aquel maletín que había encontrado hacia poco, nada estaba claro desde que lo encontró, nada estaba claro en su mente y la visita que hizo a Oscorp no le ayudo en mucho.

Se levantó despacio y lo reviso de nuevo, sobre todo los papeles que estaban dentro pero nada era conciso, aun no lograba entender por qué este maletín podía ser causa de la muerte de sus padres, comenzó a sentirse mal y decidió salir para deshacerse del estrés…

-Voy a salir un rato tía- anuncio en la puerta

-Está bien, hijo solo no vuelvas tarde- contesto pensando que tal vez era lo mejor para que se distrajera después de todo era un adolescente y necesitaba su espacio

Peter camino sin rumbo fijo por la acera, cuando de repente choco con un hombre alto, vestido totalmente de negro.

-Lo siento, señor

-No te preocupes Peter…

-¿¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre??

-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, pero eso no es lo importante ahora- susurro- sé que tienes muchas dudas acerca de tu vida y yo te puedo ayudar con eso, claro si tú me lo permites

-¿¿¿Quién demonios es usted???

-Mi nombre en Fury, Nick Fury…. Peter yo fui amigo de tus padres

-¿¿De verdad??

-Si pero esto no es de lo que quiero hablarte, es mejor que me acompañes…. porfavor

Por algún motivo Peter se sintió en confianza con aquel hombre y le siguió por la calle sin dudar, pero todo aquello tenía un aire misterioso, todo era muy confidencial, como si nadie los notara, llegaron a un auto negro y subieron a bordo para dirigirse al muelle

-¿¿¿A dónde vamos???

-Aun lugar más seguro Peter…… Mira yo trabajo para una organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D, nosotros monitoreamos todo aquello que puede representar algún peligro para la humanidad

-¿¿Y… y-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo??- dijo un poco asustado

-Sabemos que eres Spiderman, no espera no te alteres- dijo al ver el pánico en el chico- solo queremos hacerte una propuesta

-¿Y cuál es esa propuesta?

-Ya lo veras, chico…. 


	3. Capítulo Dos

Peter aún se encontraba impresionado por lo sucedido este día, al llegar a casa y disculparse con su tía por llegar tan tarde aún se encontraba en una especie de trance, sin embargo logro controlarse, no sin mucho esfuerzo por supuesto, hasta llegar a la seguridad de su habitación…

*FLASH BACK*

-¿Haz odio hablar de los vengadores?- dijo el de parche entregándole un sobre manila

-Pfff ¿¿y quién no??- bufo con una sonrisita y un brillo peculiar en los ojos- ellos eran grandes personas, eran superhéroes… Cuando era niño mis padres solían hablarme mucho de ellos, siempre me decían que ellos salvaron la ciudad cuando yo apenas era un recién nacido…

-Tenías casi un año de nacido Peter, y ellos no solo salvaron Nueva York, salvaron a todo el planeta….

-Lo sé- dijo con gran admiración, observando los perfiles personales que sostenía en las manos

-Queremos formar un nuevo grupo de vengadores y por eso estas aquí ahora, nos gustaría que Spiderman fuera parte de él

-En…. ¿¿¿En serio???- tartamudeo

-Eres un superhéroe, justo como ellos- susurro- sé que los admiras demasiado, y si aceptas estar en el equipo yo a cambio te daré todas las respuestas que quieras….

*Fin flash back

El castaño de ojos azules se dejó caer en su cama repasando todo lo que le habían dicho, todo era un caos en su mente, pero sobre todo lo que era un caos era lo que había sentido…

*flash back*

-Peter, sé que ya lo dedujiste, pero debes saber que tú no solo te transformaste por la mordedura de aquella araña, sino por una reacción química en tu cuerpo, una alteración genética...

-¿¿Pero, porque?? ¿¿Qué es lo que tengo??

-Nada malo, no es una enfermedad muchacho, es tu naturaleza naciste con ello…. Por lo pronto es todo, debes irte

-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Porque??

-Es tarde y te esperan muchacho, pero tú puedes venir cuando gustes

-¿Cómo esperas que llegue hasta aquí?- dijo recordando que lo habían traído a una fortaleza flotante

-Tienes un guardaespaldas, él siempre te cuida sin que tú te enteres de ello

-¿¡cómo!?

-Sera mejor que los presente… ¡¡Wilson!!

-Qué quieres Fury?- dijo un enmascarado rojo de forma huraña entrando en la habitación

-Peter, él es Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool, será parte de tu equipo así que es mejor que se conozcan y se lleven bien, él se encargara de vigilarte y de traerte o ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando lo desees

-¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡¡¡Solo me faltaba ser niñero oficial para realizarme como persona!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS CALVO!!!- contesto el otro sarcásticamente.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de él, después lo llevo a su casa sin decir más y lo dejo ahí sin siquiera un adiós

*fin flashback*

Lo que el joven Parker no podía entender es porque su corazón latía tan salvaje y fuertemente en cuanto vio a aquel enmascarado,¿¿ porque se sintió tan cohibido al escuchar su ronca voz??

-Deadpool… Wade- dijo con un largo suspiro-¿Qué demonios me sucede?- susurro antes de dejarse ir al mundo de los sueños


	4. Capítulo Tres

***Hay un robo en progreso en estos momentos, el sospechoso ha tomado un auto con rehenes y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Manhattan, la policía ha iniciado la persecución sin embargo hasta el momento no ha logrado interceptarle… Esperen tenemos informes de que Spiderman ha aparecido y ha logrado detener el auto, en estos momentos ha dejado libres a la mujer y sus dos hijos que eran rehenes y ha entregado al ladrón a las autoridades…. Gracias de nuevo Spiderman***

Peter llego a casa agotado, la escuela estaba en exámenes finales, y la persecución de aquel tipo no había sido nada sencilla...

-¡¡¡Hey tu mocoso!!!- gritaron desde su ventana, causándole un susto de muerte

-Waaa!!! ¿¿Tú… tu qué haces aquí??- dijo tomándose fuertemente en pecho

-Fury quiere verte y vine por ti… ¡¡¡anda no tengo tu tiempo!!!

-E... esta bien…… pero…. Deadpool??

-¿¿Qué quieres, niño??

-Lamento ser una molestia, sé que has estado cuidándome estas semanas y te lo agradezco, pero de verdad no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, debes tener algo mejor que hacer… - dijo sonrojándose

-Ya perdí lo suficiente, eso ya no haría diferencia ahora, Spidey…- susurro cortante antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de emergencia

Ya en el helicarguer….

-Qué bueno que vienes Peter…

-Fury…. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Tenía más de 15 días sin saber de ti, pensé que Wade ya te había matado y bueno pensé que tendrías 10000 preguntas que hacerme

-Si bueno…. Ammmm yo…. Sé que mis padres no murieron en un accidente…

-¿¿Quieres saber cómo fue??- le interrumpió Nick

-Si….

-Bien, toma asiento- dio acercándose a la mesa circular- Tus padres eran científicos de Oscorp muy importantes, ellos trabajaban en un proyecto de regeneración de miembros amputados, en la que S.H.I.E.L.D estaba interesado, sin embargo no éramos los únicos…

-¿¿Quisieron robarles el proyecto??

-Así es, pero ellos trataron de evitarlo y por eso fueron asesinados

-¿¿Quiénes fueron??

-Un grupo ruso de investigación biomédica, pero no te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de ellos

-Bien…. Es bueno saberlo

-¿¿Cómo te sientes, hijo??

-No… no lo sé, deseaba saber esto, pero ahora…. Es difícil…

-debes descansar-susurro poniéndose de pie y lo guio por los pasillos de la nave, lo llevo a un ala bastante alejada y más amplia y abrió una puerta doble negra

“-Los vengadores tenían habitaciones aquí por si deseaban descansar, como te imaginaras esta era de Tony Stark-dijo justificando el lujo y amplitud de aquella habitación que desentonaba con todo el Helicarguer

-¿Por qué Iron man y el Capitán América fueron los únicos que murieron en esa batalla?- dijo ahora más intrigado

-Ellos tenían un gran motivo para querer salvar al mundo, y se sacrificaron por ello, lo hicieron por algo que amaban….- susurro dejándole solo

El chico exploro un poco el cuarto y quedo sorprendido al abrir una cajonera, había montones de fotos….

-Algo…. Que amaban….- susurro tragando saliva, y corrió arrojando todas las fotos a la enorme cama, después busco en su mochila, los expedientes personales de los vengadores y por ultimo… el maletín de su padre.

Rebusco una y otra vez en el maletín que a pesar de estar vacío aun pesaba, su búsqueda no tenía sentido, sin embargo sabía que encontraría algo, por fin el forro cedió apareciendo un sobre color negro

-Suero del Súper soldado, REACTOR ARC: radiación por paladium…. Cambios genéticos- susurraba recordando lo que había leído y observando las fotos de aquellas TRES personas tan sonrientes, una familia…….

Nick Fury se acercó a la habitación, sabia gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, que Peter estaba inquieto por lo que había encontrado y decidió ver que sucedía, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una escena bastante extraña e incómoda…

Peter se encontraba sentado en el centro de la cama, rodeado de un montón de fotos de Rogers y Stark, “juntos” y miraba fijamente los papeles que sostenía en las manos que le temblaban, sus ojos estaban llorosos, en ese momento Fury supo que Peter ya estaba enterado de toda la verdad y mientras el chico sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba por completo


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

-¿Porque a mí?- pensaba el chico de cabello castaño, para él ya nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que conocía era una mentira, su vida era una verdadera farsa

*FLASHBACK*

-E...ellos… e-ellos eran pareja- susurro el joven aun sosteniendo aquellos papeles mientras contenia las lagrimas

-Sí, así es…- susurro Fury

-Y…. y yo soy… a-adoptado- sollozo sin poderse controlar

-Si… los Parker te adoptaron poco después de que quedaras huérfano, tan solo tenías 10 meses de edad

-¿Quede huérfano… en la batalla de los vengadores?

-Si…. Así fue

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Peter lloro fuertemente aun sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, quería comprenderlo pero simplemente no podía, todo era demasiado para él, y no era para menos pues después de todo acababa de enterarse de que no era quien siempre creyó ser

*FLASHBACK*

-Quiero toda la verdad, Fury…- susurro de manera dolorosa

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Sii!!!!!!!- grito dejando correr las lágrimas libremente- ¡¡¡NO MAS MENTIRAS!!! ¡¡¡DIGANME LA MALDITA VERDAD!!!

-Bien… Peter, la verdad es que llevamos años monitoreándote, como te dije conocí a tus padres, y por la estima que les tuve le pedí a Deadpool que te vigilara desde que S.H.I.E.L.D te consiguió un nuevo hogar…

-¿¿Quiénes eran mis padres?? ¿¿Por qué quede huérfano?- cuestiono a pesar de que creía conocer la respuesta, pero simplemente era imposible

-Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se conocieron dos años antes de la invasión chitauri, se enamoraron y tuvieron una relación bastante corta cuando decidieron casarse, como héroes que eran se les dio todo el apoyo que necesitaran, pero tiempo después de la boda….

“-Bueno Stark se obsesiono con un proyecto al que llamo CALIPSO, él en este proyecto intentaba crear una droga que permitiera que un hombre quedara embarazado- soltó una sonrisa- él era un maldito genio y lo logro, experimento en sí mismo para probarlo y tiempo después ya estaba esperando un bebé. Tuvo un parto muy complicado que mantuvo en secreto, su hijo tenía apenas 10 meses de nacido cuando él y el Capitán Rogers fallecieron…

Peter sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro, ahí estaba la explicación que necesitaba para que su teoría encajara, él era el niño que Tony y Steve cargaban tan alegremente en esas fotos

-Yo…. ¿Yo soy un maldito experimento?- sollozo con rabia

-No, Peter… tú eres muy especial… ¿Sabes por qué Tony experimento en sí mismo?

-Para que nadie supiera de su proyecto y no se lo robaran….- afirmo tristemente

-No…Él no quería hacer un gran descubrimiento, no buscaba fama y fortuna, eso ya lo tenía después de todo…. Él lo único que buscaba, era poder tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, y una vez que lo logro dejo el proyecto en una caja fuerte bajo llave y lo destruyo…

-¿¿¿De… de verdad???- dijo el ojiazul sorprendido con los ojos como platos

-Ellos se amaban con locura, y a ti te amaron de igual manera….

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Hey to mocoso!!!- Dijo Deadpool entrando en aquel campanario- Saliste corriendo y el calvo se preocupó mucho

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- susurro limpiándose el rostro

-Llevo 16 años vigilándote niño, aunque admito que me costó encontrarte…

-Déjame solo- sollozo de nuevo decepcionado

-Eres un imbécil, chiquillo… si no fuera por mi aquellos brabucones te hubieran comido hace años- susurro sentándose a su lado y abrazándole fuertemente

-¿¿¿Que… que demonios haces??? ¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!!

-¡¡Cállate!! Es difícil enterarse que eres adoptado y que tu madre es un hombre, ¿cierto? Así que cállate y acéptalo- sentencio apretándolo más fuerte contra su pecho

-Gracias- sollozo fuertemente mientras mojaba con sus lágrimas la camiseta del otro, en su pecho poco a poco crecía un calorcito peculiar que se extendía por todo su ser, debido a aquel abrazo-¿Cómo me puedo sentir así por alguien que no conozco?-suspiró

Y así se quedaron toda la noche hasta que Peter se dejó vencer por el sueño


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Peter caminaba sin ánimos por la acera cuando escucho una voz familiar

-¡¡¡Hey mocoso!!!-

-Que sucede Wade?

-Bueno, ammm es que llevas una semana como zombie… tu sabes solo te faltan los gusanos y comer cerebros, de verdad te ves fatal

-Estoy fatal, Wade todo esto es demasiado para mi…

-Ohh por favor, araña ¿¿de verdad te dejaras de algo como eso??

-……

-Ok escúchame, ¿te afecta saber quiénes eran tus padres? ¿O el no estar seguro de que te quisieran?

-Wade, yo….

-Hahahaha ¡¡¡lo sabía!!! Si te demuestro que eras muy querido ¿dejaras de actuar como retrasado mental?

-Supongo que si- dijo el otro dándose por vencido

-Bien- dijo tomándolo de la mano- tenemos que ir al helicarguer- y se fueron en un auto negro

-Ammm Wade- susurro Peter mientras el otro conducía

-¿Qué quieres?

-Gracias… eres el único que ha estado conmigo en esta semana, ha sido muy difícil y de verdad agradezco que estés aquí, sé que tú no sueles ser así…

-Cállate de una vez o me dará diabetes de tanta cursilería- se burló el otro, haciendo que Peter se riera, siguieron en un muy cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a bordo del helicarguer

-Peter, ¿estás bien muchacho? Yo de verdad, lamento…

-Basta, Fury- interrumpió Deadpool- Sabemos que no tuviste tacto para darle la noticia así que quiero verle, solo el podrá contarle todo al chico…

-No estoy seguro que sea lo correcto

-¿¿¿De quién demonios hablan???

-de tu tío, Spidey…

-¿Mi tío?

-Ven, sígueme- lo tomo de la mano por segunda vez en el día y lo guio por los pasillos. Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por aquel hombre que le cuidaba

Llegaron a una especie de laboratorio, cuando se disponían a entrar les sorprendieron abriendo la puerta, un hombre algo bajito de rizos castaños y ojos como platos tras una gafas

-¿De verdad eres tú?- susurro alterado- ¡¡¡Peter!!! ¡¡¡Por dios Peter eres tú!!!- exclamo abrazándole con entusiasmo

-Ahhh… ho...h-hola- dio asustado en medio del abrazo

-Discúlpame- dijo el otro separándose- soy un tonto tu ni siquiera debes recordarme, yo soy Bruce Banner, fui amigo de tus padres….

-Banner?? Usted…. ¿usted es Hulk, cierto?

-Hehe, si así es fui compañero de tus padres en los vengadores, y fui muy amigo de Tony, yo le ayude a concebirte

-Mira Spidey- interrumpió Wade- Fury llamo al doc en cuanto te enteraste de la verdad y vino de inmediato a verte, no hay nadie mejor que el doctor gamma para demostrarte que tus padres te querían, es mejor que hablen un rato

-Yo estaría encantado de solucionarte cualquier duda- dijo el doctor sonriendo

-Me encantaría, si no es mucha molestia

-¡¡Perfecto!! Ven busquemos un sitio cómodo- dijo abrazándole mientras caminaban dejando a Wade solo

-Doctor…

-Bruce, solo Bruce…

-Bruce, mis poderes arácnidos son debido al suero del súper soldado, ¿cierto?

-Así es pequeño, aunque también influyeron las altas radiaciones de Paladium que Tony recibía del reactor Arc, esto te afecto a nivel genético, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo…. Al contrario te ha ayudado mucho….- siguió diciendo hasta que Wade ya no les escucho.

El mercenario sonrió para sus adentros, no le gustaba aquel chico deprimido, extrañaba verle contento, había hecho todo eso porque quería volver a verle sonreír, con aquella expresión tan infantil y adorable….

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- susurro mientras los veía alejarse


	7. Capítulo Seis

Deadpool manejaba el auto tranquilamente, esta última semana había estado llevandolo a diario a Peter hasta el helicarguer, sin embargo ya no le pesaba ser el niñero, sabía que el chico estaba contento y por alguna extraña razón él también lo estaba

-Te volverás a encerrar en el laboratorio con el Doctor Gamma, Spidey???- dijo sonriendo a traves de aquella mascara

-No lo sé, Bruce estaba muy emocionado cuando llamó y dijo que tendría una sorpresa- se sonrojó

-Hehe, te gusta Brucie ¿cierto?- bromeo el otro con una risilla

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tú… tú… eres un tonto Wade!!!- grito golpeándole el brazo

-¿QUE? Dime ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ustedes no son nada…

-Es como mi tío…- susurro bajando la mirada, pues sabía que le afectaba porque en realidad le gustaba el hombre que tenía a un lado

-Pfff, lo que tú digas arañita, hehehe 

Llegaron al helicarguer, donde Bruce les esperaba con una gran sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo

-¡¡¡Pete!!! ¡¡¡Qué bueno que llegaste!!!- casi rio conduciéndolo hacia la gran mesa- mira ellos son unos amigos que quieran que conozcas

-Ustedes…. Ustedes son….- susurro con ojos como platos al reconocerles

-Yo soy Clint Barton- susurro el rubio

-Y yo Natasha Romanov- dijo la pelirroja sonriente

-Peter Parker- dijo extendiéndoles la mano- o…creo que es Rogers… o Stark?

-Haha es Rogers, querido- dijo la viuda riendo

-Sí, Pete… - intervino Banner- cuando tus padres se casaron, Tony adopto el apellido Rogers, sin embargo ya que fue una boda privada, nunca hizo el anuncio público y por eso lo seguían llamando Stark

-Es bueno saberlo- susurro el ojiazul

-Bueno, Peter…. Bruce nos llamó en cuanto te enteraste de la verdad, y vinimos a verte en cuanto pudimos- afirmo Nat

-La verdad es que nos moríamos por verte- admitió Clint- teníamos tantos años sin verte, pero confiábamos en que Fury te mantendría a salvo ya que no nos lo permitió a nosotros

-¿A qué se refieren?- dijo el chico intrigado

-Ahora yo seré el malo de la historia, ¿no?

-Lo siento Nick… mira Peter, nosotros tratamos de adoptarte- confeso el arquero- pero Natasha y yo a pesar de ser pareja en aquel momento no éramos muy estables que digamos

-¿Eran pareja?- inquirió Bruce- ¿tiempo pasado?

-Sí, hace unos 10 años que dejamos de serlo, pero vivimos juntos porque somos como hermanos- sonrió la ex espía-pero en fin, el punto es Peter, querido que no nos permitieron quedarnos contigo ya que fuimos espías reconocidos….

-En cuanto a mí- susurro Bruce- la existencia de Hulk era un peligro potencial para ti, pero de verdad tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que no te alejaras

-Haha si, incluso Thor trato de quedarse contigo alegando que amaba la Tierra y que valía la pena quedarse para cuidar del Capi…

-Pero nosotros queríamos darte un hogar seguro- susurro Fury

-Sí, ricitos de oro decía que si querían alejarte de todo peligro el mismo te llevaría a su amada Asgard para criarte como su hijo…

-¿De verdad, hicieron todo eso por mí?- dijo el chico maravillado

-Y decías que no eras querido- farfullo Wade haciéndose notar como siempre

-Al final se respetó la decisión de Tony- susurro Banner con nostalgia

*FLASHBACK*

Tony guarda ropa lo más rápido que podía, estaba muy nervioso y tiraba cosas a su paso, pero es que solo pensaba en irse lo más pronto posible, antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, cerro las bolsas de viaje y tomo a su bebe en brazos dispuesto a salir

-¿Pensabas irte sin decirme nada?- susurro Steve entrando

-¡¡Capi!!- exclamo asustado el moreno- yo… bueno... yo…

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en que ganemos?

-Steve… yo…

-¿Adónde pensabas llevarte al niño?

-Con alguien que le cuidara mientras no estamos, yo…- estallo en lágrimas- sé que podemos ganar, pero tengo que asegurarme que este a salvo…

-Bien, te llevare…

-Steve…

-Shhh…amor, yo también quiero asegurarme que este a salvo- susurro abrazándolos fuertemente

+++++++

Steve manejaba el auto, mientras Tony llevaba a su más grande posesión en brazos, jugaba con él, le hacia reír y le sonreía amplia y amorosamente, pero esas sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos, sabía que posiblemente serían sus últimos instantes con su hijo, y trataba de alargarlos al máximo, mientras se tragaba trabajosamente aquellas amargas lagrimas

Cuando llegaron a los suburbios, bajaron del auto frente a una casa pequeña pero hermosa y bien conservada, ahí Vivian los Parker, un matrimonio joven que no podía tener hijos, Tony lo sabía todo de ellos, los había investigado a detalle…

-Señor Stark!!!- exclamo la Sra. Parker al abrir la puerta

-Hola querida, necesito pedirles un favor a ti y a marido….

++++++++++

-¿Están seguros?- sollozo la mujer

-Volveremos por el- exclamo el Capitán Rogers una vez que habían contado su historia a aquellos científicos que eran de confianza plena de Tony

-Solo cuídenlo bien, ok?- sollozo Tony- les estoy entregando mi más grande tesoro

-Lo haremos…- dijeron poniéndose de pie mientras recibían al niño en brazos

-Te amamos, Peter- susurro el rubio de ojos azules acariciándole la mejilla a su primogénito

-Ahora váyanse- exigió el magnate dándole las llaves del auto en el que habían llegado- En el auto esta todo lo que puedan necesitar, solo váyanse…- el matrimonio obedeció y se fue a toda marcha con aquella gran responsabilidad mientras los súper héroes los observaban, en ese momento Tony no soporto más y se arrojó en brazos de su esposo llorando amargamente…

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Debió ser muy duro…. P-para ellos…- susurro Peter conteniendo el llanto

-Lo fue- afirmo una voz estridente desde el pasillo que conectaba con la entrada

-Thor?- exclamo Clint mientras observaba al hombre alto, fornido y de cabellos largo de color oro, sin embargo Peter no le prestó atención a él, sino a quien se encontraba tras el rubio….

-Loki…- siseo el joven sintiendo que la sangre le hervía


	8. Capítulo Siete

Peter estaba en su habitación, acababa de tener un día muy pesado, tenía demasiada carga emocional, pues ahora estaba 100% de quien era y por supuesto que estaba orgulloso de ello, sin embargo aún se sorprendía de la reacción que tuvo al ver al dios de la mentira, fue algo que ni el mismo se imaginaria….

*FLASHBACK*

Peter miraba fijamente al pelinegro que destilaba arrogancia…

-Tú eres Loki, ¿verdad?- siseo acercándose lentamente

-Spidey… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Deadpool preocupado

-¡¡¡Contéstame!!!- exigió con el mismo andar lento y esa mirada fulminante

-Sí, soy yo- contesto el de ojos esmeralda dando un paso al frente de su hermano con orgullo y la frente en alto

-¡¡Eres un bastardo!!- exclamo Peter tomándolo de las solapas de la túnica y acercándolo a su rostro- ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir aquí?

-Peter…. Tranquilo viene en paz- susurro Thor

-Ahhh ¿así que tú eres el adorado Peter?- bufo Loki- ahora entiendo tu reacción

-Como esperabas que reaccionara… ¿¡¿SI TU MATASTE A MIS PADRES?!?- estallo en llanto aun lleno de rabia, todos lo miraban atónitos-¡¡¡Por tu culpa he sufrido de tanto!!! ¡¡¡De no ser por ti yo estaría con ellos ahora!!! ¡¡¡TU ME LOS ARREBATASTE!!!

-Llora y reclama lo que quieras muchacho- contesto el dios tranquilamente- eso no los revivirá…

En ese momento Peter perdió el control y con un grito colérico lanzo al dios del engaño al suelo arrojándose sobre él violentamente

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-¿En qué piensas, niño?- dijo Wade entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de hielo

-Valió la pena…- susurro mirando sus nudillos hinchados, el mercenario le miro extrañado había algo diferente en el

-No pensé que… reaccionaras así- confeso poniendo la mano del menor en el hielo- digo tu eres todo amor y paz…

-Tenía que hacerlo… ¿Que esperabas que hiciera con el asesino de mis padres?

-No sabía que ya los aceptaras de esa manera…

-Son mis padres después de todo, me hubiera encantado conocerlos… Bruce me ha enseñado a amarles como me amaron a mi….

-Muy bien mocoso, suéltalo todo… ¿Que paso mientras yo estaba buscando el jodido hielo?- Peter solo sonrió

*FLASH BACK*

Las cosas se estaban calmando después de alboroto que Peter armó, Wade lo había encerrado en la habitación por su bien, mientras los vengadores discutían con Thor y Loki, cuando….

-Tienes buena derecha, mocoso….- dijo una voz cantarina llena de arrogancia

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- siseo Peter mientras se incorporaba, Loki se encontraba frente a el- Antes de que me ataque, te advierto que soy una copia, el verdadero yo está discutiendo con tus amiguitos…

-¿Y que buscas aquí?

-Una disculpa….- dijo sonriendo

-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Estás loco, no me disculpare ante ti!!

-Bien, entonces…. Pon atención porque no lo repetiré- dijo acercándose a la cama- discúlpame tu a mi…

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Peter anonadado

-Yo… te comprendo muchacho, se lo que es perderlo todo y saber que tu vida es una farsa…

-No te entiendo….

-Sabes cuál es mi historia con Thor??

-Son hermanos, él era heredero al trono, pero tú quisiste tomarlo a la fuerza, y como no pudiste buscaste apoderarte de la tierra….

-Sí y no…. Thor en realidad no es mi hermano…. Vive toda mi vida creyéndolo así, pero cuando él fue exiliado supe que yo era un Gigante de hielo, el peor enemigo de los Asgardianos y que Odín me había adoptado por lastima…

“-Me volví loco, si quise tomar el trono, pero esas no eran mis verdaderas intenciones, yo… quería borrar mi pasado por completo y llamar la atención de Thor, él había cambiado por culpa de una humana y yo estaba muerto de celos- admitió avergonzado-Falle en mi cometido, así que enfermo de venganza busque dañar el mundo de donde provenía la mujer que me había robado el amor de mi hermano….

-Espera…. Me estás diciendo que lo hiciste… ¿por celos?- dijo Peter con la ceja arqueada aun incrédulo

-Si… yo siempre ame a Thor, y ahora en mí castigo encontré la felicidad- sonrió- pero necesito tu perdón y tú también necesitas perdonar… te lo digo por experiencia muchacho, no podrás ser feliz con odio y rencor en ti…

-¿Por qué dices que encontraste la felicidad?

-Thor y yo estamos casados… El me confeso lo que sentía por mí y nos casamos en Asgard

-Me alegro…- susurro con mirada baja- y yo… creo que tuve suficiente con la paliza que te di- rio el chico abiertamente

-Me alegra saberlo…. Ahora me voy, tu enamorado está a punto de llegar…- mientras se pone de pie

-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿¿De q-que hablas???

-Se nota que quieres al tipo enmascarado- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- y te puedo asegurar que siente lo mismo…- afirmo antes de desvanecerse dejando a Peter solo por solo unos minutos antes de que Wade regresara con el hielo

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-no pasó nada- dijo el ojiazul regresando al presente- solo es que he decidido actuar como el digno hijo de Steve Rogers y Tony Stark- susurro acercándose al enmascarado

-Ósea ¿qué? Habla en español chiquillo…- Peter no contesto y solo beso a Wade por sobre la máscara, un leve roce…

\- ya lo veras-dijo poniéndose de pie 


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Peter se encontraba en la escuela, las clases acabaron y él tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tiene dos semanas actuando diferente, pues después de la plática con Loki decidió jugarse todo o nada. Con una actitud digna de Tony Stark estaba dispuesto a seducir a Wade, primero con leves roces y sonrisas, ahora iría por mirada picaras y sugestivas, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando…

-Y bien Parker….- dijo Flash golpeando el casillero de a lado con estruendo- ¿Que nos preparó tu tía el día de hoy? Haha…

-A mí un sándwich…. A ti nada- susurro tratando de contener su genio, pues al parecer aunque era pasivo e inocente como Rogers, también tenía su lado… Ammmm como llamarlo… Stark

-¿¡¿Que tenemos aquí?!?- exclamo el brabucón con bulla- ¡¡PARKER SE REVELA!!-dijo a todo pulmón recargándose sobre el castaño ojiazul a modo de intimidación

-¡¡Basta!!- siseo Peter y lo tomo del brazo girándole para estrellarle con fuerza contra el casillero- Ni un solo insulto o broma más de ti Flash…. ya me tienes harto- casi gruño lastimando al jugador estrella, y sin más le soltó para encontrarse con su guardia personal…

Por su parte Wade observo la escena estupefacto, ese… ese simplemente no era el Peter que conocía, había cambiado demasiado

-Te encuentras bien, chico- susurro cuando el menor camino a su lado para entrar al auto

-Si… ¿¿Por qué no habría de estarlo??

-Bueno… pues atacaste al estúpido aquel…. Por lo personal me alegra que lo hicieras, pero me sorprendió…

-No quiero depender de la gente, puedo defenderme solo y sé que mis padres estarían orgullosos de ello- afirmo con una radiante sonrisa para después lamerse los labios lentamente, haciendo que Deadpool tragara saliva audiblemente

-En ese caso, vallamos con Fury, niño grande- susurro a modo de burla tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de aquellos labios

++++++

Ya en el helicarguer Bruce le esperaba de nuevo para darle más clases sobre su pasado y su naturaleza genética mientras Wade se distraía con quien sabe cuántas cosas, esta vez en las lecciones del primogénito Rogers se encontraban Loki y Clint, todos escuchaban con atención las historia sobre los “súper maridos”…

-Recuerdo que una vez- rio Bruce- Tony y Steve estaban tonteando en la torre Stark, y cuando entré ¡¡POR DIOS!! Hahahaha el Capi salió corriendo tras la barra….

-Hahahaha- rio Loki- eso era digno de una de mis travesuras…. Haha

-Ya me imagino a Steve- carcajeo Clint- Haha pobrecito Hahahaha

-…. Hahahaha fue tan gracioso, Tony me mataba con la mirada mientras Steve estaba rojo como un tomate…. Hahahaha- reía el científico mientras Peter contenía una risita con un leve sonrojo

La tarde prosiguió así, al igual que muchas otras durante varias semanas. Peter se sentía parte de una familia una muy grande y unida, llena de amor y cariño… Loki era muy frio con todos sin embargo con el joven mostraba mucha empatía, tal vez por tener un pasado muy parecido, en cuanto a Clint y Bruce era como sus tíos consentidores… porque Peter que había algo entre ello aunque estos no lo admitieran…

-¡¡Pete!!- dijo la viuda entrando a la sala una de esas tardes- ¡¡¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!!!

-Quien es, Tasha??

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Virginia Pepper Potts- dijo la rubia que le miraba con cariño como si le conociera de muchos años… bueno aunque eso ya no le extrañaba

-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Peter…

-Pete, ella era amiga de tu padre- intervino la viuda- de hecho ella es la encargada de todo lo relacionado con Stark Industries…

-¿¿En serio??

-Así es… yo era asistente de tu padre, y muy buena amiga a ser verdad, cuando Tony te entrego a los Parker me pidió que me hiciera cargo de todo y que me encargara de que no te faltara nada, aunque bueno ahora que estas enterado de tus orígenes creo que deberías ser dueño de todo el imperio Stark, después de todo SIEMPRE te ha pertenecido...

-¿¿¿Y-yo??? Dueño de… de… de Stark I-industries??? ¡¡¡NO!!! Hahahaha digo… debe ser una broma, ¿cierto?

-No... Peter aunque yo me haga cargo de todo, te pertenece totalmente…

-Pero… yo… no creo… poder… bueno…- tartamudeo el joven mientras sus respiración se aceleraba… ¿¿Él dueño de todo eso??

-Ok… debes pensarlo bien, aunque yo te tengo una propuesta…

-Está bien

-Tu puedes tomar posesión de todo cuando tú lo gustes, pero si no te sientes capaz de manejarlo yo puedo continuar con mi labor de presidenta corporativa, yo me haría cargo de todo…

-Supongo que está bien- susurro el arácnido- después de todo si papá te confió todo a ti… yo también puedo hacerlo- dijo ya más tranquilo con una enorme sonrisa

-Perfecto… - susurro la exnovia de Stark- Peter, la última vez que te vi eras solo un bebé…. ¿Puedo abrazarte, pequeño?

-C-claro- dijo sonrojado mientras la mujer le abrazaba, Peter no tardó en responder al abrazo sintiéndose aún más dichoso de lo que ya era, pues su familia aumentaba cada día más


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Las clases terminaron y ni rastro alguno de Wade, sería que tal vez, posiblemente solo tal vez, ¿siguiera enojado por lo de la noche anterior?

*FLASHBACK*

Dos semanas enteras Peter ha seducido al mercenario, tenía que arriesgarse, así que trato de quitarle la máscara a Deadpool para poder besarla, sin embargo el otro reacciono mal…

-No hagas tonterías, niño…

-¡¡¡Niño!!! ¡¡¡Deja de llamarme niño!!!- estallo tratando de quitar la máscara de nuevo

-¡¡¡No es un maldito juego, Peter!!!- siseo- Deja de actuar como Stark!!! ¡¡¡Yo no soy ni seré tu juguete!!!- el reclamo salió de su boca sin pensarlo, y es que el chico llevaba jugando al playboy poco más de dos semanas, para ser más exacto desde que legalmente era amo y señor de todo lo de Stark y usara orgullosamente el apellido Rogers……. Deadpool se estaba hartando, ese no era su Peter….

-Yo soy el hijo de Tony Stark, y siempre, escúchame…. SIEMPRE obtengo lo que quiero- dijo dándole la espalda para salir del auto

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Peter salió de sus pensamientos al ver una muchedumbre en la cafetería, se acercó despacio y descubrió que todos miraban las noticias horrorizados, un nuevo villano llamado Octopus asalto el banco de la ciudad y tenía rehenes…

-Así que ahí estabas, Wade- susurro para sí mismo saliendo de inmediato de aquel lugar

++++++++++++++

Deadpool se encontraba luchando con Octopus, le interesaba un comino que estuviera robando el banco, la verdad es que le daba igual, lo que le había preocupado cuando se enteró del suceso, fue el quien se encontraba ahora rehén del súper villano

-Mierda…. Tentáculos es demasiado fuerte- siseo tratando de seguir el ritmo del científico que ahorra escalaba el edificio

En ese momento Spidey llego en su ayuda, pero se quedó horrorizado al notar quien era la mujer que estaba en los tentáculos del criminal

-Tía May- susurro para sí mismo tratando de controlarse

-¡¡¡¡NO ME DETENDRAS SPIDERMAN!!!!-grito el malvado- ¡¡¡¡ACERCATE Y LA ANCIANA MORIRA!!!!

-Déjala ir, Octopus!!! Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí, ¡¡¡solo tú y yo!!!

-¿¿Quieres que la deje ir?? Bien, aquí la tienes- dijo con sorna dejando caer a la mujer desde la cima de aquel lugar. Peter se lanzó tras ella para evitar la caída ayudándose de sus telarañas mientras Wade aprovechaba la distracción, atrapando así a Octopus y le daba la paliza de su vida.

Sin embargo, la impresión de May Parker fue tanta que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse

-Demonios…. Demonios no me hagas esto- dijo el arácnido acomodando a la mujer en el suelo y tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer quien estaba sufriendo un infarto- No tía... porfavor no…- lloro el joven desesperado olvidándose de todo y arrancándose la máscara frente a todo el publico

-P-pete….e… ¿e-eres tú?- jadeo la mujer sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba- Esta… esta… estamos… orgullosos… de… d-de tii……- logro articular antes de dar su último aliento

-NOOO!!!!- Peter desesperadamente trataba de resucitarle, hasta que Wade se le acerco

-Detente Spidey…. Ya se ha ido

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¿¡¿P-Porque ella?!?- lloro el joven con rabia frunciendo fuertemente el ceño

-Peter…. Debemos irnos, no tienes la máscara…

-¡¡¡Me importa un carajo!!! ¿¿Qué sentido tiene usarla si todo aquel al que ame ya está muerto?? ¿¿A quién habría de proteger??

-Peter….

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a verte nunca, no necesito que me cuides!!!

-Peter… pero yo…. Yo no solo….

-Aléjate de mí y dile a Fury que no quiero volver a saber nada de los Vengadores o Spiderman por el resto de mi vida- siseo alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad.

Wade observo al joven irse mientras los paramédicos recogían el cuerpo de la tía May y sintiendo su sangre hervir,…

++++++++

-¿¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJARLO IR?!?- estallo Bruce en el helicarguer cuando el mercenario les contó lo sucedido, todos se encontraban impactados

-Hice lo que me pidió, ya no será más su niñera, no perderé más mí tiempo

-Eres un imbécil- mascullo Loki mirándolo con desdén- es obvio que no puede estar solo…

-¡¡¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!!!- intervino Bruce conteniendo las lagrimas

-Tenías que haberle seguido Wilson- afirmo Fury severamente- era tu responsabilidad

-Si tanto les interesa su seguridad, deberían cuidarlo ustedes…

-¡¡¡Mira estúpido!!!- siseo Banner acercándose a él y tomándolo del cuello para alzarlo unos centímetros del suelo- Más te vale que lo encuentres, si algo le sucede te hare completamente responsable de ello…

-N…no… n-no iré tras…. cof cof él….

-¡¡¡¡Ya lo perdí una vez, junto con mis mejores amigos!!!! ¡¡¡NO LO HARE DE NUEVO!!!- exclamo el científico dejando correr sus lágrimas libremente- Tráelo de vuelta aquí, y más te vale que sea antes de que Hulk aparezca- siseo arrojándolo con fuerza al piso retirándose del lugar

-¡¡¡Espera, Bruce!!!- Clint corrió tras el hacia su laboratorio para tratar de tranquilizarle y evitar algún problema. Tras ellos se retiraron Thor y Loki, claro no sin que antes el dios del engaño le recalcara a Wilson el problema en el que se acababa de meter y que por supuesto no contaría con ayuda de nadie…

-¿Porque todos ustedes, estúpidos hombres son tan imbéciles y se dejan guiar por su orgullo herido?- interrogo Black Widow adivinando el motivo del por qué le había dejado ir

-Deberías preguntarte mejor porque Barton prefirió a Banner ante ti…- siseo Wade con furia mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba del lugar.

Por supuesto que su orgullo estaba herido, él había estado ahí con Peter para ayudarle, trato de protegerle, y el chico sin más le corría, después de sus intentos de seducción y coqueteo, después de hacerle creer que quería algo más simplemente le corría, Wade pensó que había tenido la razón desde un principio, Peter estaba jugando a ser Tony Stark y Wade solo sería uno de sus juguetes.... 


	11. Capítulo Diez

Deadpool se encontraba en su departamento con cerveza en mano, solo quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido en aquella tarde…. Aquellas semanas, aquellos meses y años, simplemente quería olvidarse de todo…

-¿Es que acaso hay algo que olvidar?- susurro- en mi vida no ha pasado nada interesante.

Se dejó resbalar en el sofá negro mientras reflexionaba, al parecer él era bueno olvidando, no recordaba nada de su vida antes del proyecto X, había pasajes borrosos y escenas confusas pero nada más, pero en estos últimos 16 años… ¿Acaso había algo que valiera la pena olvidar? Bueno tal vez no algo…. Pero si alguien

-Pfff… absurdo- dijo antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza

Ya no importa cada noche que espere   
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé   
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor   
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

-admite lo que sientes- escucho la última frase que le dijo Natasha mientras de retiraba del helicarguer… ¿¿Admitir?? ¿¿¿Admitir que???

Wade dejo volar su mente, después de todo si había algo importante en su vida, un niño que hacía 16 años apareció para darle un vuelco de 180° a su existencia, pues aunque era tan solo un bebé, el hijo de Rogers llego para darle un sentido a su vida

Piel con piel   
El corazón se me desarma   
Me haces bien   
Enciendes luces en mi alma

¿¿Que sería de su vida ahora, si Peter simplemente desapareciera?? ¿Sería el mismo de antes? ¿¿Cómo afectaría la vida del mercenario si el joven de ojos azules simplemente se fuera y no volviera jamás??

Wade dejó caer la botella de su mano con estruendo al comprender la línea de sus pensamientos- admite lo que sientes-le repetía su mente mientras sus respiración se aceleraba y tragaba el nudo en su garganta. Peter era aquello que quería olvidar, aquello que marcaba un antes y después en su vida, que le había cambiado por completo y hecho poner un alto a su conducta autodestructiva, gracias a él ahora Deadpool sabía lo que era querer a una persona……

-Mierda…. No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera, Pete- susurro levantándose inmediatamente, camino decididamente hacia la puerta colocándose la máscara de nuevo, tenía que asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien, y sabía exactamente dónde buscarlo

Creo en ti   
Y en este amor   
Que me ha vuelto indestructible   
Que detuvo mi caída libre   
Creo en ti   
Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás   
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Peter se encontraba en aquella iglesia que le resultaba un recinto tan tranquilo desde la muerte de su tío, desde aquel campanario observaba con ojos hinchados a la ciudad que tanto había deseado proteger, igual que sus héroes, sus ídolos y modelos a seguir, igual que sus padres…

Sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas, había pasado toda la tarde llorando y se había secado por completo… ¿¿Es que acaso dios lo odiaba?? ¿¿Tenía algo en su contra??

-¿Por qué te llevas a todos los que amo? ¿Porque estoy tan solo?- sollozo de nuevo

-No estás solo- susurro una voz conocida a sus espaldas…

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz- susurro secándose las lágrimas

-Me temo que no lo hare, tu querido tío Hulk me amenazó de muerte- contesto Wade sentándose a su lado

-Solo quiero estar solo- lloro el adolescente sin poderse resistir al sentir el brazo del mayor a su alrededor

-Sé que es duro…. Pero entiende que no estás solo, tienes a Banner, Barton, Romanov y a los dioses, ¿no? ….además…. me tienes a mí

-¿Que dijiste?

-El pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado…hay que ver hacia adelante y dejar de lamentarnos- dijo estrechándolo más fuerte mientras Peter sentía su corazón latir rápido y su rostro tornarse rosado

-¿Escuche bien?- se preguntaba

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo   
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó   
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer   
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

-Wade…. Yo… yo…

-Dime que no seré solo un juguete- susurro el mayor a centímetros de su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas

-Jamás lo serias…. Yo… yo te amo Wade- dijo con ojos aún más llorosos debido a la emoción, lentamente deslizo sus manos por el rostro del mayor levantando levemente la máscara, solo lo justo para poder ver los labios con lo que había soñado. Al notar su intensión, Wade se dejó hacer y simplemente acorto la distancia de aquellos labios que deseaba.

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro   
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola, sus corazones latían al unísono mientras los brazos del mercenario atraían a Peter más hacia su cuerpo y volcaba su amor en aquel beso

-Tu… tú me salvaste- susurro Deadpool con voz entrecortada- No podría seguir adelante sin ti Peter- admitió antes de volverle a besar recostándole poco a poco en el suelo….

Creo en ti   
Y en este amor   
Que me ha vuelto indestructible   
Que detuvo mi caída libre   
Creo en ti   
Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás   
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz


	12. Capítulo Once

Las cosas han cambiado un poco ahora que Wade y Peter se han declarado el uno al otro, bueno tal vez el mercenario no lo dijera tan abiertamente pero lo demostraba con sus acciones y el chico de 16 años no podía ser más feliz de lo que era, pues a pesar de haber pasado tan solo dos semanas desde la muerte de su tía, a su alrededor siempre tenía una familia que le procuraba y le amaba.

-Hey Peter- dijo Mary Jane Watson acercándose a él-Hola- le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Ho….hola- tartamudeo el ojiazul, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? Mary Jane, el amor de su infancia le hablaba por primera vez y ahora…. Ahora Peter ya no sentía aquel palpitar desenfrenado al verle

-Me entere que tu tía murió… de verdad lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-¿¿De verdad?? Es que bueno…. Hemos sido vecinos toda la vida y pues sé que quedaste solo y tiene tiempo que ni siquiera vas a tu casa y…

-De verdad MJ, me encuentro muy bien- dijo con una sonrisita

-Me alegro, después de todo eres Spiderman y debes estar bien- dijo apresuradamente sorprendiendo al otro y le robo un profundo beso, un beso que no fue correspondido, un beso que Deadpool observaba con rabia

++++++++++++

Wade y Peter entraron en el helicarguer… bueno literalmente el mayor cargaba al chico como un costal, al ingresar en la sala principal todos les observaron extrañados

-Ya era hora- susurro Loki soltando una carcajada, compadeciéndose del joven internamente

Mientras tanto Deadpool entraba a la que ahora era la habitación de Peter (pues vivía ahí desde que su tía falleciera) cerró la puerta con violencia, dejándolo caer entre ella y su cuerpo y acorralándolo

-W-wadeeee- susurro el menor

-¿Porque la besaste?- siseo el otro tomándolo del cuello- ¿¿Porque??

-Yo…. Yo no la bese… ella lo hizo... y... y la rechaze- dijo conteniendo lagrimas pues le dolia que su novio no confiara en él. Deadpool su quedo callado tratando de creerle…

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Por qué habrías de rechazarla?

-¿No…n-no confías en mí?- pregunto el otro tomándole del rostro

-Tu siempre deseaste eso- susurró en respuesta bajando el rostro, Wade temía que Peter le dejara por Mary Jane, pues el sabia cuanto había significado la chica para su novio

-Antes de que llegaras…. Le dije que estaba enamorado y que no podía corresponderle- le alzo el rostro y levanto la máscara lo suficiente para besarlo.

Wade tomo al menor de la cadera y lo estrello contra la pared mientras intensificaba aquel beso, se dedicó a recorrer cada rincón de su boca y cada palmo de piel que exponía al paso de sus manos, mientras el menor comenzaba a gemir contra sus labios, con cuidado lo cargo mientras Peter se abrazaba a él con las piernas, camino despacio dando algunos tropezones antes de depositarlo suavemente en la cama y deshacerse de las molestas prendas que le cubrían hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto y con una evidente erección ante él. Peter se incorporó un poco mientras Wade le masturbaba y o beso salvajemente antes de comenzar a desvestirle también…

-Ahhh… W-wa…de- gimió el menor aferrándose al otro ahora que estaban en igualdad, aunque el mayor se sentía preocupado, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que esperar, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices sería un trauma para el menor, según él, sin embargo Peter solo pensaba que nunca había visto un cuerpo tan magnifico, beso con cuidado los hombros marcados y acaricio la espalda cicatrizada deseando borrar el dolor que alguna vez causaron.

-Te amo, Peter- susurro Wilson adentrándose en la virginal entrada de su novio, el uke arqueo la espalda gimiendo fuertemente, pero no era doloroso, al contrario era muy placentero, el chico podía decir que la sensación le resultaba incluso algo natural, jamás podría imaginarse disfrutar más con una mujer….

-Y… y yo también… t-te a...mo- gimio moviendo las cadera y doblando las rodillas mientras enterraba las uñas en los bíceps de su amante antes de mover sus manos a la cabeza ajena

-No- susurro el otro al entender sus intenciones….

-Por… favor… Quiero verte- lloriqueo al sentirse rechazado, al ver su expresión Wade soltó un largo suspiro despojándose sin dudar de la máscara, exponiendo así su rostro deforme.

Peter quedo impactado, el rostro estaba desfigurado, pero se notaba en él, el rastro de la belleza que alguna vez poseyó, el joven no sintió miedo ni asco como el otro pensaba que seria, sino que sintió horror al imaginar todo el sufrimiento que aquellas marcas significaron, un horror que después se volvió rabia…

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- sollozo conteniendo las lágrimas y después le beso tiernamente

-¿¿No tienes miedo??

-Jamás tendría miedo de ti, mi amor- afirmo besándole de nuevo y el seme comenzó a moverse primero con un ritmo pausado y lento

-Umm… Pete… ghhh…

-Más… más… ¡¡¡AGHHH WADE MÁS!!!- gritaba el menor aferrándose más a el otro quien obedeció con un ritmo casi frenético dando en la próstata del adolescente- AHHH SI ¡¡¡AHÍ!!! SI WADE!!!!!

Ambos se corrieron juntos y se desplomaron en aquella cama recuperando la respiración

-¿¿¿Sigue vivo??? Quien te hizo eso… ¿¿¿Sigue vivo???- susurro el joven bajo el cuerpo del hombre que amaba

-No… murió hace muchos años…

-Más le vale- dijo Peter besando el pecho de su pareja- Wade… no vuelvas a esconderme tu rostro

-Jamás… solo tú puedes verme así- prometió mientras reanudaban las caricias lujuriosas…

+++++++++

Peter despertó después de unas horas de sueño, pues él y su novio habían tenido unos cuantos “rounds” más

-Hola….

-Hola

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien cariño- dijo Peter sonriendo mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre el mayor y besando su cuello

-Espera Pete…

-¿¿Qué??

-Estuve pensando y…. creo que deberíamos usar protección

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el otro totalmente confundido

-Bueno… es que… tu madre… bueno, en realidad es tu padre, tu sabes naciste de un hombre

-¿¿¿Y???

-¿¿¿Y si te heredo eso?? Después de toda tu genética es distinta, naciste con un genoma diferente y totalmente mejorado… ¿Qué pasaría si por tu genética, tú también pudieras embarazarte?- el menor se quedó en las nubes asimilando la idea, hasta que soltó una risita

-¿No crees que ya son algunos encuentros bastante tarde para ello? Además me agrada la idea de un bebé…

-Pete…

-Wade, yo quiero una vida a tu lado y no sabemos si puedo quedar embarazado o no, es un riesgo que debemos asumir, no importaría tener un bebé si es tuyo…- afirmo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte una gran vida, Pete

-Eso no me interesa, recuerda que soy multimillonario yyy…- dijo alzando un dedo para que no le interrumpiera- lo único que deseo de ti es tu corazón

-Ese ya lo tienes

-Entonces soy el hombre más rico y afortunado del universo- le beso de nuevo con mirada juguetona mientras se restregaba contra la hombría de su amante, sus pieles parecían fundirse en una sola mientras sus labios luchaban por llevar el control. Peter se empalo por sí mismo sobre el falo del mayor y comenzó a cabalgarle

-Ahhh… si… nhhh… Ahhh

-Creo… que…. Nhhh… he creado… un monstruo insaciable- bromeo Wade mientras lo tomaba de las caderas para darle más impulso…

-Ahhh si… nhhh…. AHHHH!!!

++++++++++++++

Era la mañana siguiente, los vengadores estaban reunidos en la mesa circular esperando a los tortolitos Thor y Natasha con una hermosa sonrisa, Loki y Clint indiferentes (aunque por dentro felices, sobre todo Loki) y Bruce sostenía fuertemente la mano de su ahora pareja mientras una venita saltaba en su frente

-Bruce amor…- dijo Clint quejándose por la fuerza sobre su mano

-Ese maldito toco a mi niño- siseo recordando los gemidos y gritos que se escucharon toda la tarde y toda la noche en aquella habitación en la que estuvo a punto de irrumpir en varias ocasiones

-Si no lo hubieras detenido- dijo Loki a hawkeye- Wilson ya estaría muerto

-Ya lo creo- rio Nat

En ese momento Peter y Wade salieron por el pasillo como si nada ambos muy sonrientes, bueno por lo menos Peter pues Deadpool traía de nuevo la mascara

-Hola todos, buenos días- dijo el menor sin notar el aura maligna que emergía de su tío favorito

-Peter Howard Rogers- siseo Bruce- quiero que me expliques que sucedió entre ustedes dos

El color huyo del rostro del menor y articulaba sin decir nada, cuando Bruce se ponía de pie Wade intervino

-Bueno Brucie como te explico… veras, la reproducción humana es un proceso natural y una necesidad básica

-WADE!!!- grito Peter colorado mientras Bruce luchaba por no liberar a Hulk- No mira tío, es que bueno... yo… ¡¡¡¡Espera!!!! ¿Cómo me llamaste hace un momento?

-Eh???

-Me dijiste Howard… nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre completo- dijo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa- me gusta cómo suena

-Yo que tu no me acostumbraría- intervino Wade- Peter Howard Wilson… ese se escucha mejor

-¿¡¿Qué?!?- grito el menor

-Creía que había quedado claro ayer, amorcito- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Espera Wade!!!- el chico salió corriendo tras el otro con la apariencia de un tomatito

-No entiendo cómo están tan enamorados si son tan distintos- susurro Natasha viendo cómo se retiraban

-Es verdad que no tienen nada en común- intervino Loki- pero es justo por ello que son el uno para el otro- termino con una sonrisa

-Es verdad- admitió Bruce con un doloroso suspiro- exactamente igual que Steve y Tony- susurro conteniendo las lágrimas observando sus espaldas por aquel pasillo, recordando la primera vez que observo a Tony y Steve recorre el camino hacia la salida de la misma manera…


	13. Epílogo

Todos se encontraban fuera del laboratorio de Bruce, se recargaban en la pared o platicaban tranquilamente tratando de no perder los estribos y guardar la calma, todos menos Deadpool, el caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo como león enjaulado, sentía que el corazón se le partía cada que escuchaba un nuevo proveniente del laboratorio que por el momento era un quirófano….

-AAGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!- se escuchó de nuevo haciendo que el mercenario se pusiera aún más nervioso

-¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¡¡¡Mierda, mierda!!!- siseaba sintiéndose frustrado

-Tranquilo- le consoló Clint tomándolo de un hombro- Bruce sabe lo que hace…. Todo estará bien

-¿Y si no lo logra?- pregunto el enmascarado con voz ronca

-Tony paso por lo mismo, fue muy difícil pero al final ambos estuvieron muy bien… Peter es muy fuerte Wade…. Confía en él lo logrará

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- se escuchó un último grito seguido de un largo chillido, uno muy potente a ser verdad, Wade alzo el rostro y sin dudarlo corrió dentro del laboratorio para ver a su pareja.

La escena era hermosa, un exhausto Peter cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño bultito, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todo está perfecto- susurro Banner de pie junto al mayor- No habrá ningún problema con ninguno de los dos, por ahora los dejare solos un momento…

-Hola, Pete…- susurro Wade acercándose lentamente

-Hola….

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido… pero es soportable, la verdad es que creí que nunca saldría…. ¡¡¡JAMAS!!! Jamás volveré a llevar un hijo tuyo ¿entendido?- susurro con juguetona seriedad

-Te amo, Peter- sonrió ampliamente y se quitó la máscara para poder besar al padre de su hijo, pero un pequeño tacto le hizo desviar su atención.

Su mano, aquella que reposaba en el pecho de Peter, había sido capturada por una más pequeña. Que la sostenía como si nunca deseara dejare ir, Wade tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta y aquellas ganas de llorar cuando admiro por vez primera a su hijo, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, y su piel era blanca como la nieve, en su cabecita había una pelusita rubia que pronto seria su cabellera, para Deadpool aquella era la criatura más hermosa del mundo…

-Eres perfecto- dijo acercándose al pequeño para darle un beso en la frente

-¿Verdad que si lo es?- pregunto Peter con orgullo

-¿¿Cómo lo llamaremos??- comento el mayor desviando la mirada para ver a su marido directo a los ojos

-Se exactamente como se llamara………

*****************************************************************************

10 AÑOS DESPUES

-¡¡¡ANTHONY STEVEN WILSON!!!- grito Peter totalmente fuera de si- ¡¡¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL SALIRTE ASI DE LA CASA!!!!!

Frente a él un pequeño rubio de apenas 10 años recibía aquel regaño de manera sumisa, tenía la mirada baja, ocultando sus lágrimas, le dolía que se enojaran con el pero sabía que esta vez se lo había ganado…

-Es mejor que le contestes a tu papá- intervino Wade quien estaba a su derecha- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba con la tía Pepper…- admitió con un ligero sollozo

-¿Porque no nos dijiste? Nosotros pudimos haberte llevado- dijo el mayor de nuevo con total calma mientras Peter luchaba por no estallar de nuevo y volver a gritarle a su hijo, él sabía que el más indicado en estos momentos era Wade, pues cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su hijo, Peter destilaba el orgullo y genio Stark por cada uno de sus poros

-Quería darles una sorpresa- admitió alzando la carita y mirando a su “madre” con aquellos ojos castaños totalmente nublados por la tristeza

-Ohh no… no me hagas eso Tony…- dijo el castaño- Ohh demonios estaba tan preocupado- dijo cayendo de rodillas y abrazando fuerte a su hijo

-No vuelvas a hacernos esto Stevy, de verdad estuvimos a punto de pedir la ayuda de Nick Fury…

-Perdón… yo... yo solo quería darles una sorpresa… snif- dijo el pequeño limpiándose las lágrimas mientras tomaba su mochila y de ella sacaba un casco rojo y dorado y unas botas

-¿¿¿Qué es esto??? Como….

-Me las regalo Nick…. Y la tía Pepper me ayudo a arreglarlas, me dijo que eran de mi abuelo Tony y me di algunos de sus archivos y planos confidenciales para poder hacerlo funcionar de nuevo- dijo poniéndose las botas y el casco de Iron man

“-Tenía un problema para hacerlas funcionar sin el reactor Arc, por eso pedí ayuda al tío Bruce y por eso me salí de la casa, para ir con el porque me dijo que ya estaba todo listo

Ambos padres le miraban asombrados, sabían que su hijo era un genio pero…. Enserio con tan solo 10 años entendía la tecnología del traje de Stark?

Wade soltó una risilla, su hijo sí que tenía suerte, tenía todo un paquete genético prodigioso. Poseía la nobleza y determinación de Rogers además de su fuerza, tenía la capacidad de sanar de Wade, los poderes arácnidos y la capacidad de engendrar de Peter y…. La maldita autoestima y el jodido cerebro de Stark

-¿Me quieres mostrar cómo funcionan?- dijo por fin Peter con una gran sonrisa haciendo que su hijo le contestara con una idéntica

-¡¡¡Si papi!!!- dijo tomándolo de la mano y corriendo al enorme patio trasero mientras Wade los seguía de cerca

-¡¡¡MIREN!!!- dijo activando las botas, el casco se encendió y el chico se elevó un metro aproximadamente del suelo-¡¡¡PUEDO VOLAR!!! ¡¡¡AHORA SERE UN HEROE COMO MIS ABUELOS!!!

-No si yo puedo detenerte- dijo Wade en plan juguetón mientras que del bolsillo de sus vaqueros sacaba su confiable mascara poniéndosela para adoptar una pose de batalla- ¡¡¡TE DERROTARE IRON MAN!!!

-Hahahaha ¡¡¡por supuesto que no!!!- dijo el niño siguiendo el juego de su padre y estiro una mano hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la cual estaba abierta, y de ella emergió el escudo del capitán dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el

-También lo modificaste- susurro Peter divertido

-Si…. ¡¡¡Ahora soy indestructible!!! ¡¡¡Y YO NO SOY IRON MAN!!! Mi nombre es…. ¡¡¡CAPITAN ARAÑA DE HIERRO!!!

-Hahahaha…. veremos si puedes contra nosotros dos- dijo Peter asumiendo la misma pose que su marido

-LOS DERROTARE MUY FACIL

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo el uke lanzando sus telarañas al casco de su hijo

++++++

10 minutos después Wade y Peter se encontraban en el suelo, amarrados con telaraña mientras su hijo hacia una grandiosa pose triunfal sobre ellos

-Hahahahahahaha ¡¡¡les gane!!!! Haha mi tío Thor estaría orgulloso Haha

-Bien fin del juego… ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí

-Si papi- contesto el niño sonriente liberando a sus padres

-Bien ahora guarda todo y lávate el rostro, hoy cenaremos con tus tíos y si te portas bien tu tío Loki te enseñara de nuevo su magia

-Regresaron de Asgard?!?

-Si llegaron hoy…

-Yey!!! ¡¡¡Les contare como los vencí!!!- rio el niño mientras corría a toda velocidad a su habitación

Wade abrazo a su marido por la cintura mientras veían a su más grande tesoro entrar a la casa

-Sabes… ahora los entiendo

-¿Te refieres a tus padres?

-Si…. entiendo porque hicieron todo por alejarme de esto… yo haría lo mismo con Tony de ser necesario, sin dudar un solo instante…

-Lo se amor…… yo también lo haría- afirmo besando el cuello de su pareja

++++++++

Tony estaba en su habitación acomodando cuidadosamente las pertenecías de sus abuelos en el estante frente a su cama, como si de un altar se tratara

-Como me hubiera gustado conocerlos…. Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi papi, yo sé que ustedes nos cuidan desde el cielo, y yo…… yo algún día será como ustedes, yo también quiero ser un héroe para proteger a mi familia

Con un amplia sonrisa idéntica a la de Steve Rogers aquel niño rubio con ojos tan hermosos y cristalinos como los de Anthony Stark se retiró al baño para lavarse el rostro, sabía que hoy era un día muy importante, un día en el que sus tíos Bruce y Clint anunciarían…. Que ellos también tendrían un hijo y aumentarían su enorme y unida familia.

**FIN**


	14. Capítulo Extra: Stony

Ahora que conocemos como termino la hermosa historia del arácnido y el mercenario, volvamos a los otros protagonistas, sin quienes simplemente no habría historia y a quienes hay que agradecerles su sacrificio… Ahora podemos entender que es lo que tienen que dejar atrás los héroes por salvarnos a nosotros los simples civiles, ¿cierto? Hay que ampliar aún más nuestro panorama………………….

++++++++++++++++

Anthony Edward Stark, magnate, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo, el hombre perfecto para algunos, una pesadilla para los otros, un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de su brillante cerebro, bueno pues en este momento no estaba para nada seguro de sí mismo, se encontraba en un auto negro en dirección a su amada torre, pues acababa de tener el mejor y más extraño suceso de su vida….

*FLASHBACK*

-Stark, necesitas un cambio completo de actitud para poder parte de la iniciativa vengadores, así que te conseguí a un profesor que te ayude con ello- afirmo Fury

-Pfff vamos clavo, como si yo fuera a cambiar mi grandiosa forma de ser- susurro antes de tomar un sorbo de su café

-Eso ya lo veremos, Stark…. Dime sabes quién es el capitán américa?- Tony escupió su café escandalosamente y tosió un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse

-Q…que dijiste?- pregunto desviando un poco su atención POR SUPUESTO QUE SABIA QUIEN ERA!!! 

-Ok…tu padre estuvo involucrado en un proyecto llamado “EL SUPER SOLDADO” se trató de un suero que resaltara la fuerza y las mejores cualidades de un hombre, creando al soldado perfecto..

“-El sujeto de prueba fue Steven Rogers alias Capitán América, el suero fue un éxito y debido a eso…… Steven y tu padre se volvieron buenos amigos

-Qué?? Estas diciendo que mi padre lo conocía?- dijo Tony olvidándose de su máscara de indiferencia

-Si… sé que ustedes eran sus más grandes admiradores…así que le pedí justamente a él que sea tu profesor…

-Bromeas, cierto? El capitán murió…

-No… entro en un sueño criogénico y tu padre lo encontró, en su tiempo la tecnología no era lo suficiente para despertarle, pero ahora lo logramos y el está adaptándose al mundo

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Tony se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada mientras se sentaba en su enorme y vacía cama, aun sentía aquellas mariposas en el estómago, aun sentía que su corazón estallaría

*FLASHBACK*

-Mi nombre es Steve Rogers…

-Anthony…Stark

-Es usted familiar de Howard Stark?

-Si… él era mi padre

-Wow.. de verdad? Es un gusto conocerle Anthony…

-Solo Tony, por favor

-Muy bien…De verdad me alegra conocerle, su padre y yo fuimos buenos amigos

-Sí, eso me han dicho- susurro Tony sintiendo un poco de celos

-Bien, será un placer trabajar juntos… espero que nosotros también lleguemos a ser muy unidos

-Si… s-si eso sería muy bueno

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Tony suspiro mientras se recostaba tratando de tranquilizarse, todo dentro de él era un lio, un completo caos, parecía un niño, pero después de todo como debía de reaccionar al conocer al amor de su infancia?

++++++++++++

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Tony y Steve se conocieron, y la verdad es que han aprendido a llevarse muy bien, en un principio chocaban mucho por sus personalidades tan distintas, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a tolerar al otro, en este momento caminaban por las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D distraídamente

-Y dime Tony, como van las cosas con Pepper?

-Ammmm… bien supongo

-Supones?

-Termine con ella…

-Qué? Pero porque? Bueno… creía que la querías

-Si la quiero capi…. Pero no como ella se merece, yo creo… que siento algo por otra persona, así que mejor el deje libre para que encuentre a la persona adecuada para ella

-Y la persona por la que sientes algo…. Siente algo por ti?- pregunto Steve bastante nervioso y algo… ¿alterado?

-No estoy seguro……

-Deberías arriesgarte y decirle, si no lo haces jamás sabrás si eres correspondido

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Cap…… Te veo mañana?

-Claro Tony, hasta mañana

Stark se puso su armadura y se fue rápido a su torre, Pepper tenía razón y Steve acababa de darle esperanzas

+++++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente Steve estaba nervioso, en ese momento se encontraba en la ciudad con Tony, quien prácticamente lo había secuestrado…

-Relájate Steve, ya te dije que quiero agradecerte que malgastes tu tiempo conmigo… quiero mostrarte el mundo, y que mejor lugar para empezar que la hermosa Nueva York, Haha- rio mientras el auto se detenía y ambos superhéroes bajaban comenzando su gran recorrido.

Pasaron el día entero recorriendo la ciudad, comieron, compraron, rieron bebieron y hasta al cine fueron, ahora eran las 9 aproximadamente y ambos estaban ya en el pent-house de la Torre Stark…

-Sabes cap… creo que deberías quedarte aquí esta noche- dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa- Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes, es amplio y podrías descansar mejor que en el helicarguer…

-No es una molestia??

-Haha… por supuesto que no… ven te lo mostrare- ordeno dándole la espalda para internarse en el pasillo.

Steve le siguió obediente hasta que llegaron a un puerta blanca amplia, Tony la abrió despacio mostrando una amplia estancia en color azul cielo, la cama de matrimonio que se encontraba en el centro era de un blanco puro con algunos vivos en color rojo, la verdad era que Tony la había mandado decorar especialmente para Rogers.

-Wow… es muy espaciosa Tony, yo de verdad estaría bien solo en un sofá

-Bahhh no digas tonterías… anda ponte cómodo que mañana saldremos de nuevo, que te parece??

-Me gusta la idea, gracias Tony

-Muy bien…. Pues estas en tu casa, si me disculpas me daré una ducha- susurro Tony mientras se deshacía de su camisa dándole la espalda a la puerta, retirándose así a sus aposentos.

De inmediato Steve se internó en la habitación y cerró la puerta, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse, pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de la imagen de Tony desnudándose frente a él, por un instante deseo ser él quien le desvistiera por completo y marcarlo como suyo, y follarselo hasta que llorara de placer gritando su nombre…

-Qué demonios me sucede?- trago el nudo en su garganta y se dirigió al baño de la habitación de huéspedes, pues necesitaba una ducha muy pero muuuuy fría

++++++++++

Es medianoche y Steve se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación admirando la hermosa vista de…. Paris, aún seguía sin creer como es que había terminado ahí con Tony Stark, compartiendo habitación, o bueno a medias pues la suite tenía dos recamaras

-en que piensas capi??

-En que no deberías de haberme traído aquí, esta mañana al despertar pensé que seguiríamos recorriendo Nueva York o que tal vez iríamos a algún parque de diversiones o algo así…

-Haha, lo siento Rogers, pero te dije que quería mostrarte el mundo…… literalmente

-Este es un lugar…… para venir con la gente que es especial, deberías haber traído a quien te gusta, a quien amas- susurro el mayor con pesadez mientras veía al magnate de reojo.

-Es exactamente lo que hice- susurro Tony con decisión acercándose al rubio

-D-de que…. Hablas?

-Te amo… te amo demasiado Steve

-Tony….

-No por favor, escúchame antes de rechazarme, ok??- suspiro armándose de valor- siempre te he amado, desde niño…. Cada que mi padre me contaba una de tus heroicas batallas… terminaba enamorándome aún más de ti… Siempre te he amado, yo…. Yo sé que en tus tiempo esto se veía mal, incluso como una enfermedad, PERO AHORA ES DISTINTO!... yo

-Shhh….- le interrumpió el ojiazul- Me alegra que te arriesgaras- susurro viéndole directo a aquellos ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban y lo tomo de la cintura para besarle de manera apasionada….

++++++++++++++

-tony??

-Mmmmm??

-Que tienes amor? Haz estado muy distraído…- Era verdad, han pasado apenas dos meses desde aquel viaje a Paris, aquel viaje en el cual conocieron todo el mundo juntos, con amor y sobretodo con esperanzas de un futuro, dos meses de los cuales llevan uno siendo esposos

-Es que yo.. bueno… yo…

-Qué?

-Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos después de la boda?

-Claro… la de la familia…

-Si esa….- susurro el moreno mirando la colcha mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su marido

-Tony… creí que ya había quedado claro, yo me enamore de ti, de un hombre…. Jamás te dejaría a ti y el amor que te tengo, por una mujer solo porque me pueda dar hijos…

-Es que tú deseas una familia- sollozo- y yo… yo quiero darte esa familia…

-Ya me la diste, y podemos adoptar en un futuro…

-No… no me refiero a eso… yo… yo… inicie un proyecto junto a Bruce- soltó poniéndose rojo- un proyecto que me permitiría embarazarme….

-QUE?? Tony… de qué demonios hablas… eso es imposible…

-No!! Yo.. yo sé que puedo lograrlo…

-No Tony- sentencio el mayor conteniendo lagrimas- no soportaría que te sucediera algo… solo… por mi…

-Steve… déjame intentarlo…si no funcionara te juro que me olvidare de todo y adoptaremos un niño… aunque me cueste toda mi fortuna lograrlo….- dijo soltando su dolor en forma de lágrimas mientras sostenía el rostro del ojiazul

El capitán solo le abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y besando sus cabellos…

++++++++++++++

Steve esta de nuevo solo en su habitación en el helicarguer, no es la primera vez que Tony no llega a dormir en estos 6 meses que lleva en el proyecto CALIPSO, pero aun así sigue sin acostumbrarse a la sensación de vacío de aquella cama tan grande… Estaba dispuesto a dormirse, apago las luces y rodo mirando fijamente la pared con el lujoso tapiz champaña que su marido había escogido..,

-Stevy!!!- grito Tony entrando en la habitación hecho un torbellino- VAMOS NO ES HORA DE DORMIR!!! AUN ES MUY TEMPRENO!!!- grito encendiendo de nuevo las luces

-Tony…. Es la una de la mañana……

-LO LOGRE!!!- musito el moreno sin esperar más

-Qué??

-Lo termine… el suero está listo lo logre- dijo lanzándose sobre el capitán y devorando sus labios en un beso voraz que fue correspondido

-Espera… es seguro??- susurro Steve separándolo

-Teóricamente si… aunque Bruce se pasó observándome horas desde que me lo inyecte para asegurarse de que no hubiera efectos secundarios…- susurro sensualmente contra el oído del rubio

-No quiero… que te pase nada Tony…

-No me pasara nada… ahora quiero probar que realmente funcione- dijo lanzándose sobre el de nuevo.

Esta vez el capitán no se hizo del rogar y desvistió lo más rápido posible al hombre de hierro girando sobre el mismo para dejarlo tumbado contra la cama mientras se dedicaba a besar su pecho y abdomen

-Me… siento…. Utilizado- murmuro entre cada beso

-Vamos… sé que también lo deseas- dijo Tony mordiéndose los labios de la forma más jodidamente erótica nunca antes vista- No me prepares…. Ahhh… te quiero dentro… y-ya….

-Lo que desees amor…- gruño Rogers mientras se enterraba en las entrañas del menor

-Aghhh…. Nhhh… muévete… c-capii…- el seme le obedeció, comenzó a dar certeras estocadas golpeando justamente la próstata del millonario haciéndole ver estrellas

-Nhhh… delicioso…. Ghhh

-Ahhh… nhhh Ste..ste…Steve- susurraba Tony aferrándose a la espalda de su amante

-Dilo más alto….. di mi nombre, cariño…- se movió más rápido, más salvaje….

-Ahhh siiii STEVEEEE!!!!!- obedeció soltando lagrimillas, el placer le volvía loco, jamás había sentido con tal magnitud al capitán- nhhh…. Continua… así…. Nhhh

-Eres hermoso, Tony….- gruño desde el fondo de su ser- Aghhh me… me vengo… Aghhh

-Aghhh Steve Ahhh- gimió arqueando la espalda mientras sentía la semilla de su marido derramarse en su interior mientras el manchaba el abdomen de ambos….

-Nhhh…- el rubio recargo su peso en el uke mientras besaba su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, sus orejas…- te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

-Crees que ya estés embarazado?

-No lo creo… habrá que seguir intentando- dijo con mirada picara

-Bueno… tendré que sacrificarme por ello- contesto con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios dándole un profundo y pasional beso…

Para ellos su vida estaba arreglada, nada podría ser mejor…… El suero fue un éxito y dentro de nueve meses en sus brazos tendrían a su hermoso niño, para ellos todo sería perfecto y sonreirían a un feliz futuro como familia, sin embargo… no se imaginaban que solo disfrutarían de aquella utópica felicidad por 1diez meses más, no se imaginaban lo que el cruel destino les deparaba…..


	15. Capítulo Extra: HulkEye

En ese momento Bruce estaba totalmente fuera de control, estaba tan furioso con Deadpool que podría arrancarle la cabeza de un golpe…… sin necesidad de convertirse en Hulk

-Bruce! Estas bien?- susurro Hawkeye entrando en la habitación del científico

-es mejor que me dejes solo, Clint…

-No…. Yo sé que Wilson cometió una estupidez al dejar ir a Peter solo, después de ver morir a su tía

-Tú crees?!? Vete Clint!!! No me estas ayudando…

-No me voy a ir- dijo de manera decidida plantándose frente al castaño

-Por qué?

-Porque no quiero observar con los brazos cruzados como te haces daño a ti mismo… No estás solo Bruce

-Yo… es que… y-yo- el de anteojos comenzó a sollozar mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas dejando marcas blanquecinas

-Sé que es doloroso- susurro el rubio abrazándole- pero no volverás a estar solo… te lo juro

-C-como…. Como puedes… snif…. Asegurarlo?- interrogo el otro alzando el rostro para mirarle

-Porque yo siempre estaré contigo- susurro tomándolo de la barbilla y acortando la distancia que les separaba.

Era un beso tierno, inocente…Pero era el beso que habían deseado desde hace 16 años, era un beso con el que habían soñado y con el cual habían fantaseado muchísimas veces, era el beso que ellos mismos se habían negado en tantas ocasiones

-Te amo- susurro Clint aun contra los labios del científico- No volveré a dejarte solo nunca

-Me hacías mucha falta…- apenas susurro Bruce

-Después de la muerte de Steve y Tony… tuve mucho miedo, pensé que podría perderte de la misma manera, por eso me calle mis sentimientos

-Y Natasha?

-Ella sabe lo que siento… por eso termino conmigo

-Debe odiarme…

-No, al contrario, está feliz…. Bruce?- susurro tomándolo de la cintura

-Si?

-De verdad lamento haberte dejado lidiar con todo a ti solo…

-Eso ya no importa- contesto Bruce tomándolo por el cuello para unir sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más necesitada, más hambrienta y pasional

Caminaron por la habitación a trompicones, peleando con las prendas que no querían salir de su lugar. Finalmente llegaron a la cama y se separaron para terminar de desnudarse, las ropas volaban en todas direcciones indiscriminadamente mientras ellos continuaban devorándose el uno al otro.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Brucie- susurro el rubio de manera sensual contra el odio del otro haciéndolo estremecerse. Bruce solo gimió audiblemente recorriendo la espalda de su (por fin) amante al sentir como este se apoderaba de su erección y la juntaba con la propia friccionándose

-Ahhh… nhhh… Clint…

-Que es lo que tú quieres?- susurro de la misma manera contra sus labios

-Ahhh.. A ti….nhhh…

-Aquí estoy cariño….

-Ahhh… te quiero…. Nhhh d-dentro… de…. Miii… Ahhh- gimió ya al límite arqueando la espalda de manera casi imposible

-Como desees- gruño ensalivando sus dedos para deslizarlos en el interior del moreno uno a uno mientras lo veía retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, había deseado tanto ese momento que se preguntaba si no era de nuevo un sueño…

-Ahhh C-clint…. Ya no… p-puedo….

-Aun no- dijo retirando sus dígitos y sustituyéndolos con su falo- relájate- susurro internándose en el interior de Banner

-Ahhh!!!

-Shhh- se quedó quieto mientras besaba sus parpados, sus mejillas, su mentón y sus labios, tan solo quería distraerle, tomo despacio el pene su uke y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente mientras comenzaba un ritmo lento y pausado con las caderas

-Nhhh… más- gimió Banner abrazándole con las piernas y aferrándose a sus hombros- M-más rápido….

El seme le obedeció y poco a poco marco un ritmo más y más rápido que les robaba el aliento. Bruce sentía que tanto placer le haría perder la cordura, arqueaba la espalda buscando una vía de escape de aquella tensión en su bajo vientre, y el rubio aprovechaba el movimiento para besar y morder ese delicioso cuello, marcándolo como suyo

-Aghhh… B-bruce… nhhh…

-Te… t-te amo…. Ahhh….

-Y…. yo…a t-ti… nhhh…

-Ahhh me… me…. V-vengo… Ahhh

-Córrete…. para mi Aghhh- en ese momento el moreno dejo salir su semillas sobre la mano de su amante, quien al sentirle tensarse a su alrededor no pudo evitar venirse en su interior

-Aghhh….Ahhh…. Bruce- susurro dejando se caer sobre el otro

-Mmmm??- contesto con los ojos cerrados aun con la respiración agitada

-Eres mío… solo mío- afirmo besándole de nuevo

-Soy… tuyo- el rubio salió de su interior y giro sobre su espalda llevándose con él al científico, lo acuno contra su pecho besando sus rizos color chocolate

-Ahora tú eres todo lo que tengo……

-Clint… nunca me dejes- susurro aferrándose a su pecho

-Jamás lo haría… nos haremos viejitos juntos rodeados de un montón de mocosos.. Hehe- el uke se quedó en silencio- Bruce? Estas bien?

-Tu deseas una familia?

-Era un chiste…… Yo… bueno no niego que me gustaría una familia, pero tengo miedo de ello Brucie

-Por Steve y Tony?

-Si- confeso en apenas un murmullo abrazándolo de manera aún más necesitada- eso me marco de por vida…. Bruce… tú quieres una familia?

-Si…. Si me gustaría

-Entonces podremos adoptar un bebé, o tal vez un niño más grande

-Sabes que es difícil que dejen adoptar a una pareja homosexual- dijo con tristeza

-Aun así lo intentaremos… o tienes otra idea en mente?

-Bueno… es solo una idea, no sé si funcione…

-No estarás intentando volver con CALIPSO… o sí?

-Tal vez- admitió viéndole a los ojos- Si Tony pudo puede que yo también- afirmo con una sonrisa antes de besar al hombre que siempre había amado

+++++++ 10 AÑOS DESPUES

-Que tienes Brucie?- susurro Clint desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño

-Yo….- el castaño abrió la puerta estaba pálido y con los ojos como platos, por sus mejillas corrían unas lagrimillas

-Dios!! Bruce que tienes? No me asustes por favor…

-Estoy…. Estoy embarazado- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a su pareja

-Yo… creí que la energía gamma no lo permitiría- dijo Clint tratando de asimilar la idea

-Pensé que jamás lo lograría….. Ya me había dado por vencido- su sonrisa era aún más inmensa Clint no sabía cómo reaccionar, en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa y tomo a su marido en brazos dándole vueltas por los aires…..

Tardaron tanto tiempo…pero al fin lo habían logrado, por fin tendrían la dicha de ser papás


	16. Capítulo Extra: Thorki

Loki regresaba a su habitación después de haber hablado con Peter, estaba emocionalmente cansado, después de todo había mentido y su duplicado era el que discutía con los vengadores mientras el verdadero Loki pedía disculpas al primogénito de Rogers y Stark a quien le había confiado cosas que ni siquiera había confesado al mismísimo Thor

-Pfff… estúpidos mortales- siseo mientras su pareja abría la puerta

-Que… que haces aquí?- dijo el rubio sorprendido notando que el Loki que había estado a su lado se desvanecía y el que estaba en la cama le sonreía

-Sabía que te mandarían aquí, así que aquí estoy……

-Hablaste con el chico, cierto?

-No sé de lo que hablas- susurro desviando la mirada

-No puedes mentirme a mí- afirmo sentándose a su lado y besándole la mejilla

-Lo he hecho cientos de veces- contesto el pelinegro alzando los hombros con aire orgulloso

-Sí, pero no desde que nos casamos…. Soy al único que no puedes ni debes mentirle- dijo el ojiazul juguetón contra su oído

-No me retes, hijo de Odín- siseo levantándose y dándole la espalda, admirando la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-No me retes tú, esposo mío- murmuro Thor poniéndose de pie y abrazando al menor por la cadera para pegarlo a su cuerpo, aspiro el aroma de su sedoso cabello mientras acariciaba el plano abdomen y después le beso el cuello con sumas delicadeza para después morderlo con fuerza

-Nhhh- el ojiverde no pudo evitar gemir ante aquellas caricias y giro sobre su eje para poder besar aquellos labios salvajes. En ese momento toda delicadeza paso en un simple instante a convertirse en pasión pura, sus armaduras desaparecieron y las prendas de piel se deslizaron fuera de sus cuerpos sin delicadeza alguna.

Thor completamente excitado y necesitado del cuerpo de su Loki arrojo al otro con violencia a la espaciosa cama y se lanzó sobre él cual felino salvaje, de inmediato acaparo aquellos rosados pezones uno con su mano derecha y el otro con su boca, mientras Loki cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se mordía los labios conteniendo sus gemidos, las manos hábiles del mayor continuaron su recorrido por la tersa piel del gigante mientras su boca se dedicaba a dejar marcas rojizas por todo el pecho y cuello.

-Ahhh… Thor… hazlo de una maldita vez- exigió apremiante mientras le envolvía con las piernas

-Como gustes, hermanito- se burló entrando en él de una sola estocada

-Aghhh…. Nhhh, quiero que sientas…. L-lo que y-yo…- susurro el menor poniendo las manos en aquellos amplios pectorales y en ese mismo instante Thor sintió otro par de manos recorrerle la espalda

-Tu solo disfrútalo hermano- susurro una copia de Loki mientras le besaba el cuello y lo inclinaba al frente

-Espera!! No!!!- el rubio sintió una enorme punzada mientras el otro Loki le penetraba, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero su orgullo no le permitió soltarlas

-Muévete- susurro el ojiverde que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y el rubio obedeció capturando aquellos labios de nuevo mientras el duplicado le seguía el ritmo…

Todo era un mar de gemidos, tres amantes entregándose a la lujuria a la par, sin restricción alguna, Thor jamás creyó que le gustaría “estar abajo” pero la sensación de poseer a Loki, mientras él era poseído por el mismo Loki era la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había probado, tenían un ritmo casi frenético, pero al mismo tiempo sincronizado, ambos daban certeras y profundas estocadas, golpeando la próstata, haciendo que la sensación fuera 10000 veces mejor….

-Thor…. Ahhh Thor….

-Ohh Loki… si… nhhh

-Me… vengo- siseo el duplicado echando el cuello hacia atrás y entregándose al orgasmo mientras Thor continuaba en su frenesí, un segundo después la copia había desaparecido

-Ya… Thor… nhhh, ya no…. Ahhh

-Aghhh te amo Loki- gruño sintiendo como el menor se tensaba a su alrededor

-AHHHH THOR!!!!!!

-nhhh…. Loki… Ahhh

Se desplomaron en la cama de matrimonio, todos cubiertos de sudor mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban

-Me…… amas, Loki?

-Eso…. ya lo…… sabes- contesto abrazando la cabeza de su marido- Si no, no estaría aquí

-Casi nunca lo dices…..

-No necesito decírtelo si te lo demuestro…- el rubio se quedó en silencio y soltó una leve sonrisa

-Loki…

-Qué?- dijo medio adormilado

-Peter te perdonó?- interrogo, pues sabía que ese era el motivo por el cual había viajado con él

-S-si…… Como lo supiste?

-Lo necesitabas, ambos lo necesitaban…… de verdad me alegra que te disculparas

-Ya cállate Thor, quiero dormir- suspiro el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

-Está bien- contesto con otro suspiro

-Thor?

-Mmmm?

-Te amo- susurro el dios de la mentira antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
